gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Weems (Anthony Marsh, Jr)
AJ Weems appears in 2 fan-films of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, portrayed by Anthony Marsh, Jr . 'Character Background' 'Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-12)' In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena, Anthony Marsh, Jr, the fanatic behind his own fan-fic continuity, began portraying his own character that he obviously created and named after himself as the 2nd Gen. Yellow Galaxy Ranger and the film was originally slated for a June 29, 2011 release date, then going for a 2012 release date of the same day. AJ first appeared in the film's opening convoy attack sequence when he and Red Ranger Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire ) were about to confiscate and deliver the warheads -manufactured by Christopher Donner, Jr (Ryan Reynolds )'s company The S.T.A.R.K. Corperation- to NASADA (but, based on what Tony wanted, he wanted to take them to Terra Venture so the scientists at the Science Division would take a look at them first) so they can take a look at the weapon. The delivery was disrupted as it came to a halt by a group of Neo-Vipers in a unexpected gunship. When the assault chilled down a bit, attacking both for less than a moment, the Vipers attack the GSA troops violently with gunfire. As it progresed, Tony takes AJ to safety so he can get the briefcase. After the convoy, the other 3 Rangers - Wendy Jane O'Hara (Kristen Bell ), Billy James (Rider Strong ), and Browne Jones (Charlie Murphy ) - the Pink, Blue, and Green Rangers respectively, take AJ and Tony to Terra Venture but mainly to a unofficial Power Ranger-based team unit, the Galactic Military Police Defenders , led by the space colony's new commander-in-chief, Commander Chalmers (Robert Downey, Jr ), which is affiliated with PRLG-UNDERGROUND. Several events later after the Rangers encounter a interrigation with the newly enhanced, but mentally ill Trakeena , AJ begins developing a rivalry with the latter villainess. It mainly started when the new Galaxy Rangers - themselves - want to know where Trakeena maybe (but though in the TV series she was defeated twice and never was mentioned or heard of ever again) around, they head to the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum as they try to get her to remember what has happened to her after the final episode of "Lost Galaxy" series. Trakeena refuses and delusionally turns heel against the Yellow Ranger and AJ became her target. What caused it was AJ mocked her name and new gimmick of "The Insectile Queen of Darkness" being a false self-promotion as he called her out her name insulting her by calling her out names of such fictional characters like Harley Quinn (Batman), the Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) and insulted her gimmick and makeup being something for Halloween. Trakeena even called and insulted AJ as "the stupid teenager with a big mouth who also has a serious attitude problem". The 2 fight as Trakeena seduced AJ with borderline anger, which has unnecessarily developed him to become evil, possibly in her case. After the Rangers finished dealing with Trakeena at the Asylum, and following her disappearence on Terra Venture Mark II, AJ's case of Borderline Personality Disorder continues to influence him for the worst. ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (2014 fan-film) AJ was rumored to have an appearence in the fan-film reboot but unfortunately dropped from the series as is being replaced by a new (male) Yellow Ranger, Thorne Campbell . 'File Card' 'Ranger Designation' *Yellow (in The Rise of Trakeena and 2014 film) *Shadow (in the 2014 film, rumored) 'Weapons ' *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Delta Daggers (as the Yellow Ranger) *Shadow Bat Blade (as the Shadow Knight) *Quasar Launcher/Galaxy Quasar Launcher (as the Yellow Ranger) *Quasar Katana (as the Yellow Ranger) *Lightning Rod (as the Yellow Ranger) *Vent Buckler (as the Shadow Knight) * 'Arsenal' *Lights of Orion Armor (as the Yellow Ranger) 'Vehicles ' *Jet Jammer *Jet Speeder (in the 2014 film) *Vector Cycle *Shark Cycle *Thunderblade Battle Machine *Neo Sky-Stick 'Zords' *Wolf Galactabeast/zord *Bear Ninjazord (previously used by Austin Weems in Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 ) 'Other Alias' Also Known as: *Dr. AJ *The Wolf Man *Mr. Lightning (while in Ranger form) *King of the Wolves *The Ninja Commando 'Ranger Rank' *Combat (as the Yellow Ranger) 'Trivia' *AJ is the first and only fan-fic Power Ranger character to have the mental disorder of Borderline Personality. *He is the first African-American male Power Ranger in yellow. *Best friends with Tony Marshall, the 2nd gen. Red Galaxy Ranger. *In a close relationship with Gwen McQueen. *A.J. is under Terra Venture's "Combat" unit in the space colony's military team. *The character is loosely based on the real Anthony Marsh, Jr aka. rangermaniaguy2010. *His full name is Anthony Jacobs-Harris Weems. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Character Incarnation pages